Stop That Bus!
* Michael Brandon |series=15 |series_no=15.13 |number=361 |released= * 17 March 2011 * 8 May 2011 * 23 November 2011 * 3 December 2011 * 30 March 2012 * 23 June 2012 * 14 October 2012 * 28 April 2016 |previous=Spencer the Grand |next=Stuck on You }} Stop that Bus! is the thirteenth episode of the fifteenth series. Plot Thomas is puffing to the Docks when he sees Bertie at a level crossing. Thomas is very busy and cannot stop to chat, but on his way to the Steamworks, Bertie is still waiting at the crossing gates. Thomas remarks what a busy day he is having, but Bertie is not having a busy day; he has to wait for Dowager Hatt. When Thomas exits the Steamworks, he is surprised to see Bertie arrive. Bertie explains that he is upset because Thomas can see and do things that a bus can never do. Thomas has an idea; he decides to take the Bertie on a tour of Sodor. Bertie is grateful, but does not think there is time for a tour. Thomas is sure there is and Bertie is loaded onto a flatbed. First, Thomas takes Bertie to the Fenland. Bertie is delighted that the ducks want to be friends with him and soon Thomas is steaming to Gordon's Hill. On the way, Bertie spots Dowager Hatt waiting at the crossing and tries to tell Thomas that he wants to stop the tour, but Thomas cannot hear him. When they arrive at the hill, Thomas admires the beautiful view, but Bertie is thinking about Dowager Hatt. Bertie tells Thomas that Dowager Hatt will be waiting for him, but Thomas assures him that there is plenty of time. Thomas decides they should visit the Logging Locos on Misty Island next. On the way, they pass the level crossing again. Dowager Hatt is waiting with her friends and she calls out to Bertie, but Thomas does not see or hear her and carries on. At the Logging Station, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand are pleased to see Thomas and Bertie. Bertie tells them all that he must go now, but Thomas insists that they visit the Shake Shake Bridge first. On the bridge, disaster strikes. Bertie rolls off the flatbed and is now dangerously stuck in the middle of the bridge. Just then, the Fat Controller arrives on a pump trolley and asks Thomas what he is doing with Bertie. Thomas explains that he wanted to show the bus all the sights of Sodor. Thomas knows how to put everything right and sets off to fetch Harold to rescue the stranded bus. The Fat Controller tells Thomas to hurry, nervous about his mother being forced to wait. Later, Thomas passes Dowager Hatt and her friends again. Dowager Hatt asks where Bertie is and Thomas explains that he is on Misty Island. Dowager Hatt likes Misty Island and this gives Thomas an idea. He offers to take Dowager Hatt and her friends to Bertie on Misty Island. Dowager Hatt accepts the offer, and she and her friends squeeze into Thomas' cab. When they arrive back on Misty Island, Harold is just arriving to rescue Bertie. Soon Harold lifts the bus back onto Thomas' flatbed. Thomas then asks Dowager Hatt if she would like to ride in Bertie back to Sodor. Once there, Dowager Hatt thanks Thomas and Bertie for a splendid trip. Then Bertie thanks Thomas and even the Fat Controller smiles. Characters * Thomas * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Bertie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Victor * Cranky * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw * Dowager Hatt's Friends * Percy * Den * Dart * Kevin * Big Mickey Locations * Island of Sodor ** The Hay Field Bridge ** Sodor Steamworks ** Victor's Shed ** Brendam Docks ** Ballahoo ** Sodor Shipping Company ** The Fenland Track ** Gordon's Hill ** Sodor Search and Rescue Centre ** Bluff's Cove ** Misty Island Tunnel * Misty Island ** The Logging Station ** Shake Shake Bridge ** The Logging Pond Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas and Ferdinand * Rupert Degas as Bertie * Keith Wickham as Dash, Harold, the Fat Controller and Dowager Hatt * Matt Wilkinson as Bash US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * Rupert Degas as Bertie * William Hope as Bash * Kerry Shale as Dash, Harold and Sir Topham Hatt * Keith Wickham as Dowager Hatt Trivia * This episode is similar to the tenth series episode Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out. * Rupert Degas joins the voice cast. * Stock footage from Being Percy and Jumping Jobi Wood! is used. * This episode marks Bertie's first speaking role since the twelfth series episode, Saved You! * This episode aired before Day of the Diesels premiered, meaning the audience may have not known who Den and Dart are. * This episode is the first time Harold flew outside of the Island of Sodor. * This episode marks the final appearance of a taxi. Goofs * In some shots, Thomas' whistle does not budge when he toots. Quotes Merchandise * Books - Noisy Thomas Sound Book * Magazine Stories - Where's That Bus? In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:¡Detengan ese Autobús! pl:Zatrzymać Autobus! ru:Захватывающее приключение Category:Series 15 episodes Category:Episodes